


Hot Tub Hijinks

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Hot Tub, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Gabriel stood and looked at the hot tub.“I’m telling you, Cassie, you’ll love it! Not only is it relaxing, which you need badly, but it’s also a magnet for sexy time. Just think… you, a handsome guy… naked in the warm water… “Cas sighed. He knew his brother meant well, but he saw the thing as a monstrosity that took up way too much of his back deck.





	Hot Tub Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both the Destiel Morning Porn Club and day 20 of my NaNoWriMo one shots

Gabriel stood and looked at the hot tub.

“I’m telling you, Cassie, you’ll love it! Not only is it relaxing, which you need badly, but it’s also a magnet for sexy time. Just think… you, a handsome guy… naked in the warm water… “

Cas sighed. He knew his brother meant well, but he saw the thing as a monstrosity that took up way too much of his back deck.

But it was Gabe’s birthday present to him, and it was already here, so there really wasn’t a thing he could do about it. 

“Thank you, Gabe. It’s… nice of you to think of me.”

Gabriel hugged his brother. ”Relax, Cassie. That’s what it’s there for. Just relax and try it out.”

Cas knew he worked too hard and was way too tense most of the time. Maybe Gabe was right. He did need to relax, so he vowed to try it out.

Cas sat in the hot tub that afternoon. He had to admit, it was relaxing. He sat back and took a deep breath. It was  _ very _ relaxing…

He woke up about an hour later. He was shocked that he’d fallen asleep. He crawled out and went in the house to fix dinner, but his mind kep wandering back to the hot tub.

He went back in it after he’d eaten and done some work on his computer, this time he brought a book with him. He sat back and read. 

He woke up with a start. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen asleep again, and not only that, he’d dropped his book into the water and it was ruined.

Cursing, he got out and went to bed, vowing to stay out of that damned hot tub.

He lasted three days. But after an especially bad day, he walked out onto his deck and stared at the hot tub again. What would it hurt to try again? This time, he would stay awake.

He sat in the tub, leaning back and drinking a glass of wine. It was so relaxing, he felt the tensions of the day just melting away,

He woke up, not knowing what time it was or really, where he was. 

He got out and went in the house, swearing a blue streak.

He needed to figure out a way to stay awake in that thing.

The next time he tried setting up his laptop on the opposite edge of the tub and getting up a movie on Netflix. He lasted through half the movie.

Then he tried music. He set up a boombox to play his favorite oldies station. This seemed to work, He managed to stay awake. 

He was really happy. He got in the hot tub every evening, listened to music and stayed awake, singing along to the songs he knew.

Then came the fateful day that the tub broke. The humming of the pump motor made a horrible noise and quit.

Cas was beside himself. He loved that hot tub, as much as he hated to admit it.

He looked online for a repairman to fix it.

He settled on a place that had a five star rating, and called the place. A man answered, and Cas told him what happened. The man agreed to be there the next day.

The next day was Saturday, and Cas waited inpatiently for the guy to show up.

He heard the truck pull into his driveway and went to the door to open it for the repairman.

When the guy got out and went to the back to get his tools, Cas stared at him.   
He was beautiful. Breathtaking. Cas sucked in a big breath and tried to control himself.

The man walked up to Cas smiling.   
“Hey, I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. I’m here to fix your hot tub, but I guess you already know that. Want to show me where it is?”

Cas smiled back. 

“I’m Cas Novak. But i guess you already know that.” Cas smirked. “Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”

Cas led the way through his home to the back deck.   
“There it is. The pump just quit. I have no idea what happened.”   
“I’ll take a look. Probably something simple.”

Dean squatted down next to the pump and took off the cover. Cas sat on a deck chair to watch.

Dean fiddled around with something and the pump started up.

Cas was amazed.

Dean got up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“It was just a loose wire. I won’t charge you for that. It was too easy.”

Cas stood up as well. He really didn’t want Dean to leave this quickly.

“Well, you deserve something for your time. At least let me get you something cold to drink. How about a beer?”

Dean grinned. “I never turn down a beer, thanks.”

Dean sat down on a deck chair while Cas went to get them a couple of beers. He returned quickly and handed one to Dean, then sat down.

“So, you fix other things?" Cas wasn’t too good with small talk.

Dean chuckled. “Well, yeah, there isn’t much call for fixing hot tubs.”

Cas blushed. He wished he was better at this.

“Of course not. I’m just an idiot.”

Dean looked at him and took a drink of his beer.

“I highly doubt you’re an idiot, Cas. So, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a teacher. I teach middle school kids English.”

“Wow. Then you’re really not an idiot. I’m impressed.”

Cas smiled. “Oh, don’t be. It’s no big deal. For the most part, the kids hate English and I’m just trying to find the ones that don’t and help them along.”

Dean nodded. He took another swig of his beer. He thought Cas was just about the handsomest man he’d ever seen and he really wanted to get to know him better.

They sat and drank their beer in silence. Cas was struggling to think of something to say.

“So when…” 

“What do…”

They spoke at the same time and both laughed,

“You go first.”

“No, you go first.” Cas hadn’t had anything important to say anyway.

“I was just going to ask if we could get in your hot tub together, if that’s not too forward of me.”

Cas thought that was just about the best suggestion he’d heard in a long time.

“I don’t have an extra pair of trunks…”

Dean looked at him with a leer.

“I was thinking we could go commando.”

Cas heart skipped a beat and his stomach gave a lurch.

“Su..Sure…”

Dean stood up and began to take his jeans off. Cas stood up too, and he very shyly took off his pants.

They stood in front of each other and each one looked at the other’s package in their briefs. 

Dean grinned at him and pulled down his briefs. Cas’ eye went straight to Dean’s flaccid cock and it was magnificent, even soft. Cas thought it was the more beautiful cock he’s ever seen.

Cas looked away and pulled down his own briefs. He blushed.

He looked back at Dean shyly and Dean had a very lusty look on his face. Embarrassed, Cas hurried to get in the hot tub. Dean followed him in and sat way too close to him. 

Cas was so uncomfortable. He had no idea what the etiquette was for being naked in a hot tub with a very sexy man was. He knew what he wanted to do, but was afraid that if he did it, Dean would be offended and leave.

They sat together for a while and drinking their beer. 

Then Dean slid even closer to Cas. He looked at Cas and waggled his eyebrows.

“Okay to kiss you, Cas?”

Cas was never so relieved in his life. “Oh fuck yes, Dean.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him gently. It was amazing. Cas deepened the kiss and soon, it was hot and messy and even more wonderful.

Cas had his tongue in Dean’s mouth and was exploring it. Dean moaned and it was the most fantastic moan Cas had ever heard.

Cas pulled Dean’s face even closer by putting his hand on the back of Dean’s neck. They kissed for a while. When finally Cas had to break to breathe.

Dean looked completely debauched and Cas was pretty sure he didn’t look much better.

Dean grinned at him. “You know, if we’re going to take this any further, we better get out of this tub. Wouldn’t want you to have to replace all the water because one of us came in it.”

Cas laughed. “No, that would definitely suck. Come on.”

He grabbed Dean by the hand and hauled him out of the hot tub, leading him through the house and to his bedroom. They left a trail of wet footprints and drips behind them.

When they got to the bedroom, Cas pushed Dean down on the bed, not caring that the man was still wet and so was he.

He crawled over Dean, straddling his hips. He leaned over and began to kiss Dean again.

His flagging erection sprang to life again. Dean was still hard, despite the wet walk to the bedroom.

Cas kissed down Dean’s throat. He really wanted to suck a mark on it, but he figured that was a bit forward since he’d just met the man. 

He continued to kiss his way to a nipple and sucked on it. Dean moaned and arched his back into it. Encouraged, he bit the other one lightly and got a groan out of Dean.

Cas kissed his way down Dean’s chest and to his belly. He circled his tongue around Dean’s navel and got a little laugh out of the man.

“Tickles…”

Cas grinned. 

Cas licked over Dean’s balls and Dean spread his legs. That told Cas that Dean was at least a switch, if not a bottom. He thanked his lucky stars.

Cas moved between Dean’s legs and licked under his balls. Dean fisted Cas’ hair and pulled a little, which made Cas moan. He loved having his hair pulled.

Dean lifted his legs and Cas reached for his lube. He poured some into his hand and lubed up his fingers.

He very slowly pushed a finger into Dean and Dean groaned and pushed back on it.

“Jesus, Dean, you’re perfect.”

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Cas, then groaned again as Cas moved his finger inside him

Cas took his time opening Dean up.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m ready… I’m so ready…”

Cas pulled his four fingers out and grabbed a condom. He rolled it on and lubed it up. He lined up and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. Cas pushed in slowly.

Dean moaned.

“It feels so good, Cas… “   
Cas pushed in all the way and held, letting Dean adjust to his girth. Cas was thick and he knew most men needed time.

“Fuck, Cas, move already!”

Cas chuckled. “Bossy.” But he pulled back and pushed back in. Dean was so tight it took Cas’ breath away.

Cas established a rhythm and Dean pushed back against every thrust he made.

Cas groaned at how perfect the man underneath him felt. He leaned over and kissed Dean again, wet and filthy and messy and wonderful.

When Cas leaned over, it changed the angle of his thrusts and he was hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust. He knew because the entire pitch of Dean’s moans had changed. He kept it up. 

Dean finally groaned, “Cas. I’m gonna… gonna cum, like right now!”

And cum he did, all over both of them. Cas felt a moment of pride that he made Dean cum just on his cock alone when suddenly, he was coming too.

Cas threw his head back and called out Dean’s name as he thrust through it. 

When it was over, he dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder and panted, trying to catch his breath.

When he could, he pulled out and heard Dean whimper at the sudden loss of Cas’ cock.

He fell to the bed beside Dean and pulled him into an embrace. Dean snuggled his head into the crook of Cas’ neck and they laid there, not speaking.

Finally, Dean raised his head and looked at Cas.

“I’m really hoping this isn’t just a one-time thing here, Cas. Because I really want to do this again. A lot.”

Cas kissed him. “I’m glad to hear that, Dean, because I want to do this again too, But I also want to take you out on a date, if you’ll have me.”

Dean laughed. “Dude. you just had your cock in my ass. I think I can say yes to a date!”

They got married about a year later, and Cas’ never had to call for a repair again on the hot tub.

 


End file.
